The Guardian Angel and a Black Rose
by DarkPhoenixForce
Summary: "Do not worry...I will send an angel...to guide you whenever you are uncertain of your path..."
1. Chapter 1

A faint peal of thunder reverberated throughout the dark room, rattling the window panes as a brief streak of lightning forked across the black mass of churning clouds that obscured the

sky. From somewhere downstairs the dull 'bong' of an ancient grandfather clock announced the hour to be midnight. As the last rings faded away, a young ebony haired girl slipped out of

the large four poster bed dominating the far end of the room.

Crossing her arms across her shivering body, she crept quietly over the icy, dark wood floor to the open doorway. Craning her head around to peer cautiously into the deserted hallway,

she slipped out of her room, shutting the door softly behind her. Once in the corridor, she paused, tilting her head slightly as she strained her ears for any sound that may have otherwise

been drowned out by the raging tempest surrounding the mansion. Her well honed senses picked up on the quiet breathing of her younger sister Andromeda.

Moving as stealthily as possible on the antique timber floor, she made her way to her sister's room and spotted the six year old curled up in a ball, one thumb in her mouth and her other

arm wrapped securely around a stuffed bear. The corners of the older girl's mouth twitched upwards slightly in a small smile. Andy didn't seem to be in the least bit bothered by the storm.

Normally, she would have invaded her elder sibling's room long before, her dark eyes wide with fear. Bellatrix would have made a show of sighing loudly at the unpleasantness of being

woken up before taking the younger child in her arms and setting her on the bed.

Her overjoyed yet still terrified sister would then cling to her as Bellatrix gently stroked her brown hair and told her that there was absolutely no reason whatsoever to be frightened of a

little thunder, and that it was most unbecoming of her status as a member of the ancient and noble House of Black to show her emotions so strongly. Andy found this strange technique of

comforting rather effective and would soon have drifted off into a peaceful sleep under the security her sister's presence provided.

Now, however, she was still soundly asleep, shifting only occasionally in a dream. Satisfied that Andromeda was not what had awoken her, she stepped out into the passageway once

more. Old portraits of her ancestors, some stained at the corners from sheer age, lined the walls. All of their occupants were either sleeping quietly in their canvases or had drifted off to

visit some other painting. Bellatrix sneaked past them, eager to avoid detection.

Upon passing a mirror, she glanced up almost unconsciously at its silver surface. She was a little startled to note the pale shade of her face, even lighter than her normally unusually fair

skin. Thick raven coloured hair framed her face, which was as something carved by a master sculptor of marble. Her strong jaw and deep, piercing eyes spoke strongly of her heritage as a

daughter of the House of Black.

The sound low murmuring of voices immediately pried her attention from her reflection. At the far end of the hall, her eyes, now adjusted to the dark, could pick out the faint glow of

candlelight emanating from a door barely cracked open.

Holding her breath, Bellatrix took one hesitant step toward the light and then another and another until she was face to face with mostly closed door. Dropping noiselessly to her knees,

the young girl of nine put her eye to the keyhole and attempted to see what was inside. The only thing visible for a few moments was an expanse of white. Suddenly, she realized that it

was a doctor from St. Mungo's wearing a medical coat as he stepped away from the door, simultaneously revealing her grave looking mother sitting by her father's bedside. The man's

eyes were closed, his face ashen.

Bellatrix frowned faintly to herself. Her father had been ill for a few weeks, but he had always assured her with a gentle smile that it was merely a severe cold or some other such

nuisance, nothing serious. But now, she heard the doctor speaking in a quiet tone with her mother. The eldest Black daughter's ears picked up a few words, "Severely ill….look into taking

care of the future…for your daughters' sakes…." Her mother nodded, her face unreadable now. The medical wizard gave a polite bow to the Mistress of the house and moved toward the door.

Seized by a sudden panic at the imminent danger of being caught out of bed at this hour, the girl stumbled back, unfortunately losing her balance and falling to the hard floor with a 'thud'.

A moment later, the door was thrown open, the doctor appearing in the doorway with his wand drawn. He lowered it upon realizing that there was no threat. Drucilla Black materialized

beside him, looking at Bellatrix with a cold, disapproving look. "What are you doing up at this hour, Bella?" she asked, her voice laced with a silent menace.

Diverting her eyes from her mother's unnerving stare, she mumbled, "I woke up…and couldn't sleep…" The woman was clearly about to respond when a weak voice rasped from inside the

room, "For heaven's sake, Drucilla, let the girl come inside." Pausing for only a second, his wife nodded slowly and stepped aside to allow Bellatrix to enter. "Well get up," her mother said

icily. "Your father wishes to see you."

Scrambling to her feet, the young girl swiftly moved by her mother into the dimly lit room. Attempting to sit up somewhat, her father motioned for her to come closer.

Upon seeing him up close, Bella noted that he looked more like a corpse than a living human being. Nevertheless, his eyes still held a faint spark of life, weak though it now was. His

eldest child knelt down by the side of his bed, looking up at him concernedly. "Father, what's wrong? Are you getting worse?"

Cygnus Black sighed tiredly. "I'm afraid so, Bella. The kind doctor tells me it is much more serious than I had hoped." Bellatrix grimaced ever so slightly. "You aren't going to have to stay at

St. Mungo's for any length of time, are you?" she asked, dreading having only her mother around. Andy wouldn't mind it too much, generally getting off the hook easier than Bella due to

her young age, and the youngest sister Narcissa, still only a toddler, would hardly notice. At the same time, Bellatrix didn't want their father gone for too long, not wanting to contend with

his wife.

The older Black frowned a little. "I'm afraid….it's more dire than you realize, Bella," he began slowly. A cold chill shot down Bellatrix's spine. "What do you mean "more dire"," she asked

warily. Her father smiled sadly, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm going to need you to step up and take care of your mother and sisters…when I'm gone," he told her quietly.

Bellatrix automatically moved back a bit, staring at him in shock and denial. "No…you're not going anywhere, Daddy. It's just…you've just got a chest cold or something…It will pass once

the weather gets warmer…" Her voice sounded far more confident than she felt. Indeed, she purposely _tried_ to project certainty into her tone in order to make her father realize that he

was overreacting. He was going to be alright; he had to be.

Cygnus studied her sympathetically for a moment before reaching out and tucking a stray lock of her dark hair behind her ear. "My Bella," he murmured quietly. "I have no doubt that great

things are in your future. You're going to make an impact on our world, you can be sure." Bellatrix moved closer to him, looking pleadingly into his eyes, begging him to say that he

wouldn't abandon her. He squeezed her hand gently and continued in an even more hushed voice than before, as if what he had to say concerned only her, "You have to be strong, Bella,

for me and everyone else. I know you'll be alright." Bellatrix started to answer, only to realize that her throat had tightened up considerably. "But…you can't just leave us…_me_…"

Her father nodded lightly, as if that thought had occurred to him. "Do not worry. You won't be alone. I will send an angel for you...to guide you whenever you are uncertain of your path."

His voice started to die away, his grip loosening as his life force ebbed.

"I don't understand…" she pressed, but it was too late. Her mother pulled her firmly to her feet and sent her off once more to her room where she simply stared at the wall, not crying, not

even making a sound.

Her door opened at long last, but she didn't even turn to look. "Bella?" Andy asked timidly. "What's going on? I saw Mother talking to a doctor. Is Daddy okay?" Bella turned to look at her,

her eyes hard. "He's dead, Andromeda. Now go back to bed." She turned her head away, expecting to hear the sound of her sister's retreating footsteps. However, it didn't come.

Instead, the little girl whispered, "Bella, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Bellatrix hesitated, wanting to give her a sharp reply, but the pathetic sound of her sister's request stopped her. Turning with a sigh, she nodded, scooting over to make room for the

Black's middle daughter to sit on the bed. Andromeda climbed up beside her sister, sniffling softly as she curled up against Bellatrix. Holding onto her tightly, Bellatrix listened as the little

girl cried herself to sleep. Outside, the storm picked up in intensity.


	2. Chapter 2

Steam poured from the top of the scarlet engine, its shrill whistle calling the last of the stragglers to board before it left the platform. Shouts and yells of promises to write and last minute

instructions passed between hassled parents and students eager to be on their way. Underneath the hustle and bustle, the monotonous hum of countless conversations swept through

the crowded train like the murmuring of the sea in the early part of the morning or late in the evening when there are no visitors to disturb it.

Bellatrix located a deserted compartment and slipped inside, shutting the door before anyone could work up the stupidity to attempt to join her. With a weary sigh, she set her suitcase

on the rack above her head and sank into one of the seats, deliberately avoiding looking out the window, though she was fairly certain her mother had moved on to making sure Narcissa

was taken care of by now.

The topic of her youngest daughter's first year at Hogwarts had been a source of pride for the elder Black woman for many, long weeks at the closing point of the summer. Bellatrix's

entrance into her final year at the famous school was almost entirely overlooked, a fact that the eldest daughter was immensely grateful for, as she planned to leave the Black household

as soon as possible. Her inheritance could wait. Indeed, the only time the issue _had_ come up, it was always inevitably followed with plans for Bellatrix's arranged marriage to Rodolphus

Lestrange, the epitome of an arrogant, blundering idiot.

As these thoughts flickered through her mind, the young man in question appeared as if on cue, throwing open the compartment door as if he owned it and smirking down at her. "Well if

it isn't my little Bella!" he drawled, idly fingering his wand as he gazed down at her. "How've you been, Bell? I swear, I haven't heard from you all summer. Finally over that dreadful cough

that kept you from coming to the family gatherings?"

Bellatrix didn't bother to look at him as she replied frostily, "Quite over it, thank you." Lestrange completely missed the hint and simply leaned against the doorframe as he talked. "It's

your sister's first year, right? Andromeda, isn't it?" Bellatrix resisted the urge to make a sardonic reply, instead saying lightly, "Narcissa. Andromeda is the middle child. She's a fourth

year."

Rodolphus nodded to himself, not really paying attention as he didn't particularly care about the subject at hand anyway, having only used it as an excuse to get Bellatrix talking. "Right,

right, Narcissa," he murmured. "So, Bell," he didn't notice Bellatrix's jaw tightening at the use of her despised nickname, "I was thinking, a few of us are having a little back to school party

and…"

Bellatrix finally had had enough. "Is there really a _point_ to your visit, Lestrange?" she snapped, turning to glare at him. Taken aback, Rodolphus stammered, "I…uh…I…" Bellatrix continued,

"Because if there isn't, I would appreciate you leaving my compartment."

Lestrange's eyes narrowed. "Whatever, Ice Queen," he growled, moving away and slamming the door shut as he left.

Breathing hard, Bellatrix turned her gaze back to the window, letting the blur of scenery clear her mind. Several minutes passed before the door opened behind her once more, quietly this

time. The girl's hand reached for her wand as she turned around. "I thought I told you to…oh…" She trailed off as she realized that the person she was addressing was anyone but

Rodolphus Lestrange. Instead, a young, twenty something year old witch with silky, pale blonde hair watched her with the faintest amusement. "Getting into trouble already, Cher?" she

inquired haughtily, a smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth.

Bellatrix grimaced and lowered her wand. "I thought you were someone else. I apologize Miss…?" "Brightmore, Diana Brightmore," the young witch said loftily. "And _clearly _you thought I

was someone else. Otherwise you would not have had the audacity to threaten a member of _my_ family. We are in high standing in both England and France thanks to my father."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little _old_ to be attending Hogwarts, Miss Brightmore?" Diana smirked once more, her eyes lit up by a mischievous light. "Of course I am, which is

why I am _teaching_," she replied. Bellatrix resisted the urge to groan in despair, opting instead to turn her face into a mask of arrogance. "Then I would suggest you get to know your

students better. For example, a nouveau riche like yourself should realize when you are addressing your superiors."

Diana nodded her head thoughtfully, scrutinizing the girl in front of her. "Then I take it you are a Black? Your features betray you." Bellatrix inclined her head slightly in a mocking manner.

"Oh, very good," she sneered. "You _do_ have some sense."

Her new teacher studied her curiously. "Then may I take a seat, Miss Black? I am afraid I was forced to resort to taking the train, and there do not appear to be any other available

compartments. Bellatrix started, not having anticipated this. Quickly hiding her surprise she replied in a bored tone, "If you must." Diana moved into the small room, setting her luggage on

one of the racks and taking the seat opposite Bellatrix. "You are most kind," she responded before redirecting her attention to a book.

Her silence made the girl uneasy at first, but after a while, she decided it was hardly an inconvenience to give up her solitude if her companion was content to read rather than attempting

to make petty small talk with her new student. Turning her gaze once more to the window, she let her mind wander.

Several hours later, the crimson train pulled to a stop at the foot of a steep hill, at the summit of which perched a grand castle, illuminated by an array of gleaming lights. Without waiting

for the new professor, Bellatrix quickly grabbed her trunk and moved out onto the busy platform. Leaving her belongings with the other students' where the house elves would bring them

up to her room, she took her seat in one of the carriages.

It had been somewhat of a shock in her second year to spot the coaches being pulled by grim skeletal horses, red eyes staring out into the black night. However, she had quickly learned

not to mention them as it only earned her strange looks from her classmates who couldn't figure out what she was talking about.

Offering up silent thanks when the only other passengers turned out to be a few third year Ravenclaws who paid her no attention as they chatted with each other, Bellatrix watched the

approaching castle grow larger as the carriages moved swiftly and silently up the hill.

To no one's surprise, Narcissa was promptly sorted into Slytherin where she took her place amidst the cheering students, a self satisfied grin on her face. When the last of the first years

had been placed in their respective houses, Professor Dumbledore took his place at the front of the Great Hall to make his beginning of the year speech. It didn't last long, the only new

topic being the introduction of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the woman Bellatrix had met on the train. Before too long, the young witches and wizards found

themselves digging into a magnificent feast.

Bellatrix was quiet, pointedly ignoring the glares the Lestrange brothers were shooting her, grateful that she had picked a seat far away from them. Once dinner was over, the mass of

scholars started to drift out of the giant room, heading up the numerous flights of shifting staircases to their dorms.

As she exited the Great Hall, she spotted Rodolphus and his gang of Slytherins hanging out on the steps of one of the staircases. Her hand moving unconsciously to her wand, she slowed

her pace, letting the crowd of students pass in front of her as she slipped away down a side corridor.

The light was dimmer here, the only source of illumination coming from the torches placed every twenty feet or so. Her feet made little to no noise as she crept down the hallway, a

testimony to the amount of time she spent eavesdropping on conversations she wasn't supposed to hear. After only a minute or so, the sounds of the rest of the student body had

dropped to a dull hum and then disappeared completely behind the thick stone walls of the ancient castle. Bellatrix stopped at last, realizing that she was near the Defense Against the

Dark Arts classroom.

Frowning slightly, she glanced at the partially open door. She didn't even remember heading this way; she had been too distracted by that idiot Lestrange. As if some unseen entity had

read her thoughts, the sound of voices suddenly reached her ears. Muttering a curse under her breath, she yanked the door open and slipped inside. It wasn't a moment too soon. A few

seconds later, a group of seventh year Slytherins passed by, making far more noise than was necessary. Through the crack in the door that she was peering through, she spotted

Rodolphus at their head. Next to him, Lucius Malfoy grumbled, "I don't see why it matters so much."

Lestrange glared at him. "She owes me an apology!"

Lucius snickered, "It'll be a cold day in hell when Bella apologizes to anyone, much less _you_."

There was a slight scuffle as Rodolphus lunged at him, not even bothering to draw his wand. Without so much as flinching, Lucius casually flicked his own wand, sending a curse at his

attacker. Lestrange was thrown back against the wall as the spell hit him. Sighing, Malfoy stated, "Try that again, and you won't get off so easy next time." Growling out something

unintelligible, Rodolphus clambered to his feet, stomping off down the hallway with the other students in tow.

Bellatrix smirked, stepping away from the door. However, she froze as a voice asked lightly from behind her, "Was there something you needed, Ms. Black?"

Spinning around, Bellatrix noticed for the first time that the room wasn't as deserted as she had previously thought. Professor Brightmore stood at the far side of the room, nonchalantly

using magic to unpack some books from her trunk. She ceased this action for a moment as she watched the girl, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Straightening her shoulders, Bellatrix replied haughtily, "It is none of your business."

Her professor smiled faintly. "But I think it is, seeing as you are in _my_ classroom."

The girl grimaced a little, recognizing defeat. "If you must know, I was…avoiding certain…acquaintances…of mine."

Professor Brightmore glanced idly at the door. "Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange, I presume?" she asked in a mild tone.

Bellatrix simply scowled at her feet by way of an answer. After a moment, the older woman shrugged unconcernedly. "Fair enough," she conceded, turning her back to the girl as she

moved to place a few books on a shelf.

Bellatrix took the opportunity to look around the room. Several strange contraptions, some of which appeared slightly dangerous, filled the classroom, reminding her vaguely of

Dumbledore's office. Turning her gaze to the desk, she noticed a fairly nondescript, leather bound book resting halfway under of a stack of papers, only its corner exposed. Shooting a

swift look at Professor Brightmore, who was still preoccupied with unpacking, she silently picked up the object, opening it to the first page.

It seemed to be some kind of journal. She frowned thoughtfully, noticing a stamp identifying it as having been bought from a Muggle shop. Wondering why a pureblood witch would have

set foot in a Muggle location, she gently flipped through the pages, keeping one eye on her teacher. All of the sheets were blank, despite the date on the stamp revealing the diary to

have been bought several years before. Oddly enough, even though there was nothing written on it, she detected a faint magical trace about it. Resolving to investigate further, she

tucked it inside her robe just as Professor Brightmore turned to face her once more. "Now, is there anything I can help you with?" she inquired.

Bellatrix shook her head quickly. "No, I'll just be…heading to my dorm…Goodnight, Professor." Without waiting for the woman to respond, she turned and hurried out of the classroom.

Brightmore's brow knit together thoughtfully as she left. With a sigh, she decided that pondering the girl's strange behavior could wait until she was finished organizing her room.

Author's Note: The reason Bella can see the Thestrals is because she saw her father die.


End file.
